


Bits and pieces

by inesmartinsson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Queer Character, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesmartinsson/pseuds/inesmartinsson
Summary: Hermione can't stop thinking about someone special she left behind during the horcruxe hunt... But Ginny is never far away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the first time I try to share something I wrote ... Maybe someone will appreciate it !

She is lying in her bed, trying to hold her angry tears, thinking about the event of the night.

They were all eating dinner in complete silence. Everything was still. They didn’t know what to say during dinner nowadays, so they just listen to the radio. Ron was eating alone in a corner, still angry. Harry didn’t know what to say, and Hermione was trying to keep the tension to a minimum, eating the faster she could to leave the room. The fight, as always, started after hearing the new podcast of the radio. Ron had been wearing the horcruxe all day and was tired. So he started talking about everyone elsewhere, trying to live their lives. Harry shot him back that they were trying to live their lives here too. They argued for what seems like hours. In the end, Hermione couldn’t bear it anymore and burst: « For Merlin’s beard! You two are unbelievable! And Ron, you’re not the only one who left loved ones behind! Please! ». When she finished dinner, she rushed out of the room and jumped in her tiny bed.

_I hate it… I hate it…_

There is no sound in the tent. Tired, she lets her mind wander…And it always lands on the same day: the strong voice of Kinglsey resonating the words "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming", the sudden panic, brown eyes looking at her with fear, soft fingers finding her hand and the blow of a last word: “go”. That’s all she can remember of the last time she saw her.

All she has now are bits and pieces, but it was always like that with Ginny. Their love was always about secret tenderness, stolen kisses and soft words hushed in the dark. They had never told anyone about their relationship. It never felt right, they thought there was no time for romance during times of darkness. And after a while, the secret became sacred. So all Hermione could do was cherish their memories. When she closed her eyes, it was to face the little crinkle that Ginny does when she concentrates or they way her Quidditch outfit traces the lines of her arms. When the night was still, she could hear the soft sound that she makes when she’s asleep. After a sunny day, she tried to remember how Ginny’s hair would smell on the summer time but the memory starts to fade away. Now, she clings to everything she can recall, retelling herself their stories.

Holding back her tears, she thinks about the day Ginny succeeded to convince her to use the prefect bathroom to have some time alone.

« Just for one time, just one… c’mon Hermione… », Ginny said trying to open the door.

« It’s against the rules… It’s called the Prefect bathroom for a reason! »

« Yes, and you’re a prefect so let me in, woman! »

In the end, Hermione had caved, and it happened to be one of their best memories. Useless to say, Ginny didn’t stop harassing her to do it again. Hermione loved that Ginny could challenge her, without making (too much) fun of her.

Between the chaos of their school days, Hermione could honestly say that they were happy at times.

They had developed a strong friendship that slowly evolved into something like…

“Like the sky, you’re like the sky”, said Ginny while stroking Hermione’s hair.

“What? How could I ever be so big?”

“Not like that... Like… You see, when I’m flying on a broom, the sky embraces me and I feel secure around it. It surrounds me. But sometimes I also feel so much exposed, as if I was at its mercy. I can see the sky but I can’t comprehend it. I feel like I can touch it, but it’s just an illusion. I’m always trying to catch it... It’s a weird feeling. In a way I feel so free, but on the other, I know that it can change in a heartbeat… Nevertheless, the sky is always here, whether it’s day or night, it’s constant.”

“So I’m safe and I scare you, but at least I’m always here?”

“Yes, but I’m not scared of you. I’m scared of the possibility of change; I’m scared of what could bring the clouds… Anyway, when I see the sky, I see you. You’re deep and always ahead of me, and I’m always trying to catch you.”

Hermione laughs and kiss the little red head on the mouth. “Well that was cute.”

“What about me, what am I for you?”

“For me, you are more of a volcano, full of strength and passion… And your fire runs through my veins.”

“You were always a romantic Hermione”, they laugh together.

_I hate it… I hate it… I hate being away from you…_

Suddenly, Hermione feel the urge to open her eyes. Mouth open, she finds herself in front of the last thing she thought she would see in her room: a horse patronus. It is standing right before her bed and doesn’t seem to move. Hermione slowly gets up, rubs her eyes and tries to see if anyone is behind. There’s no one, so she approaches her hand …

She would recognize this horse anywhere...

“Ginny…” she whispers.


	2. Diagon Alley

They were back in 12 Grimmauld place. It was almost a month after the first night of the horse shape patronus. It came visit her one other time, the first night they got to their shelter. Again, she was alone in her room, not sleeping when she saw it slowly appear. It was very brief. They could just exchange stares. Just like last time, the moment didn’t last long… 30 seconds maybe? She didn’t really know what it meant: was Ginny in danger? Or maybe the patronus was just here to reassure her, tell her that she was thinking about her? Every night now, after going through the Ministry of Magic breaking plan, she would try and find a way to respond to Ginny… But without any success. She read so many time “Hogwarts: A History”, she knew she couldn’t use her patronus charm in distance. She also knew that, with Snape in charge, she couldn’t try to use the floo network…

She got up.

_I have to try something. I have to. Anything…_

She goes to her desk, take a quill and start writing. She spends the night trying to bewitch her letter, searching new ways in her books to make it completely safe for Ginny. At sunrise, Hermione has finally a plan. She goes to bed, trying to get some sleep until breakfast, scared and excited.

When she joins the two guys for breakfast, they are already deep into planning the day. Harry looks like he didn’t sleep much either, but Ron seems better now. Being in a house instead of a tent improved drastically his temper.

“Good morning guys” she said, trying not to sound to precipitated.

“Hey… Wow, you look like shit!”

“ And you always look like sunshine on mornings Ronald.”

“What’s going on Hermione? You’re still aboard for the plan right?”

“Yes, yes, of course… It’s just…” _Ok now was the right time, play it subtle_... “I … I just need to clear my head up you know… maybe spend some time not thinking about how we could break You-Know-Who’s soul”.

“We don’t have this luxury I’m afraid…” Harry answers her.

“I know, I know… But maybe I could just take the cloak and go for a walk… you know, clear the air.”

“Euhm… I’m not sure, Hermione, we still have death eaters looking for us outside…” _Alright… You won’t have it this way; maybe this would change your mind_. “Ok look, I wanted to be subtle about it but … When I packed I forgot something that I need… You know, for… lady purpose…”she makes a vague hand gesture in front of her hips.

Realization hit the two and they exchange a look. After a while, Harry stutters:

“Oh…al…alright, sorry… ok, ok… We’ll wait for you.”

 _Now try not to smile… make a face, like you ache… and say_ … “Thank you…”

Before 9 am she is outside of the building, under the cloak, invisible to anyone.

While walking she muffles a laugh. _Really, guys are so predictable_. Of course she didn’t forget to pack her stuff. A few moments later, she apparates in the middle of diagon alley. The streets are empty, nothing like her memories full of light and colors. With a heavy heart, she looks at the empty shop windows that used to be full of life. When she arrives in front of Flourish and Blotts, she feels a ghost hand stroking her fingers, and the smile of a beautiful redhead opening the door for her. She swore to herself that she won’t be crying today, but she can’t help to feel a tear running down her cheek. Instead of entering the shop, she takes a deep breath, turns and follows the road. At the end, she sees the only colors that still illuminate the streets: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She knows she can’t go in, nor she can get any closer. She sees a Death Eater in the corner; the place is definitely not safe. She needs to hurry.

When she arrives in front of the shop she was looking for, she takes her wand out and forces the door to open without a sound. Her heart pounds in her chest, she never broke in before, she looks around her but she sees no one. In the shop she is surrounded by Quidditch supplies. Some are full of dust. She’s searching for something in particular but can’t seem to find it. Before Bill and Fleur’s wedding, Ginny told her she needed new Quidditch gloves; her current pair was in a very bad shape. But she knew her mother wouldn’t have the money to buy it. Finally, she finds the pair she was looking for. For a moment she thinks about leaving but before heading through the door she takes a purse and put some money on the counter. She hasn’t loose her whole integrity yet.

Suddenly, she hears a voice breaking the silence: “Hey Travis! Look! The door is open here!” A death eater was approaching, she needed to leave quickly. Without thinking, she apparated directly from the shop to the next spot she needed to visit: Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was one of the last shop still open, apparently even the evil needed owls sometimes. _That was close_ … She walks slowly, trying not to make a sound. Her heart makes a jump when she sees the owner in the room. But apparently he didn’t heard her, to busy feeding the owls in the corner. She knows she doesn’t have much time. She goes in the back of the room, hoping to find an owl… But when she enters the room, animals starts to move, feeling her presence. Cats start to hiss, frogs start to croak… Her heart beats more than ever but she can’t go back, not so close of her goal. “What’s happening now?” She hears the man approaching… She needs to leave now. Her hands are shaking, so she takes the first owl she finds and without thinking, she disaparates and closes her eyes, her heart pounding in her head.

When she opens her eyes she is surrounded by green and light. She finds herself in the smallest public park. She recognizes it; she used to leave close to it when she was a child. Her mother found this park and called it “our secret place”. She used to love going here. She starts crying, tired and still shaking by fear. When she calms herself, she starts looking at the brown owl she just stole. It’s a beautiful owl, not to big, but strong. It has brown feathers and big green eyes.

“I’m so sorry little one, don’t be scared, I will take care of you… I’m so, so, sorry… You were my only hope… But don’t worry I’m going to take care of you… I promise”

The owl looks at her with curious eyes. “You need a name don’t you?” Hermione asks gently, caressing the owl’s feathers. The owl bites gently her finger in respond.

“Ok… so hope… I said you were my only hope…” With a nervous laugh she says “Oh my god you are my Obi Wan, you know I used to play Princess Leia when I was in this park. This makes sense, my little Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan closes his eyes, accepting his name. “Alright, so… Obi Wan… I need you to do something very important for me. I need you to take these gloves and the letter to someone very important, her name is Ginny Weasley and she is in Hogwarts. And… wait…”

Hermione takes her quill and write something quickly at the end of the letter.

“When you arrive, stay safe. You’ll be in good hands. Give her the gloves, then the letter. I know it will probably be searched first, but I made everything for you to be safe.”

Obi Wan blinks again while Hermione attach the letter and the gloves to the owl’s leg. She strokes his feathers one last time and whispers “go…” before watching the owl stretch his wings and fly away.

Exhausted, Hermione puts on the cloak one last time, and prepare herself to go back to 12 Grimmauld place, longing for her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if there are mistakes, english is not my native language...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, english is not my native language...


End file.
